ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote Access Teleportation Unit
The Remote Access Teleportation Unit is an interdimensional gate built by Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann. History The Ghostbusters never fully shared the secrets of their interdimensional technology with Ghostbusters from other dimensions nor their satellite branch, the Chicago Ghostbusters. They especially didn't give Ron Alexander any access. Ron didn't think the technology should be kept exclusive. His motives weren't altruistic. He simply wanted to use the technology to set up a tourism business and make a fortune. Jillian Holtzmann and the other Ghostbusters of Dimension 80-C met the Ghostbusters when their respective worlds were accidentally merged by the Bronx Spook trapped between. Holtzmann became interested in making her own teleportation unit merely to exceed conventional human limitations, go everywhere, and discover everything. Ron and Holtzmann met when Egon Spengler gathered multiple teams from other dimensions to help combat Connla's Army on Liberty Island. Two days later, they met at a Pequod's and agreed they both wanted a teleportation unit just enough enough to team up and build their own. Ron used a space in Jimmy's Apartment for their work without telling Jimmy. Ron and Holtzmann succeeded in making one in secret with the help of a stolen Remote Portal Access Band to fiddle with. However, it wasn't exactly like the Ghostbusters' version. Unable to duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, they essentially built a larger version of the Remote Portal Access Band and piggybacked off the original unit.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.17). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I mean big talk aside, we couldn't quite duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, so we built a larger scale remote-access as a first step. This thing is still piggybacking off Stantzy's original." Holtzmann claimed she even figured out how to make the interdimensional transition smoother and prevent an open portal from attracting ghosts.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.3). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I even figured out a way to make the interdimensional transition smoother."Ron Alexander (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.14). Ron Alexander says: "We solved Stantz's silly "but the portal can attract ghosts" problem, didn't we?" Completely unaware of the second unit, Ray Stantz and Egon prepared an experiment to observe the inside of the Containment Unit. They only had to make sure there wasn't a direct connection to the Containment Unit when they turned on the teleportation unit. They retired for lunch and Ray confidently left on the interdimensional transport array because it was running a diagnostic to sync up with the monitoring equipment. He left a note stating not to turn it off. Peter Venkman attempted to deposit a ghost into the Containment Unit the same time Ron and Holtzmann tested their unit. Peter noticed the Interspatial Teleportation Unit turn on and was about to turn it off but the basement was enveloped in a white flash. Jimmy radioed Ron and Holtzmann about something weird going on with their teleporter. They returned and discovered it was projecting several portals at once despite it not having the power to do so. Holtzmann referred to the situation as a full nine on the Sanchez scale. Ron pulled the plug on it. Ron suspected it was feedback from both teleporters being on at the same time and insisted they could fix it. Jimmy prayed. Trivia *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' teleportation unit also utilized a ring design. It was seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Jimmy refers to the teleportation unit as a Stargate, a MGM property, because of its similar ring design and teleporting capabilities. *On page 17 of Crossing Over Issue #1, in panel 1, in the mini portal is Chevy Chase. **The clothing is based on what he wore during a set visit of the Temple of Gozer. **The pose of him pointing at himself is based on a photo he took wearing his "Yes, It' My Real Name" T-Shirt. See Also *Interspatial Teleportation Unit *Remote Portal Access Band Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ****Alluded to on What Came Before Page.Narrator (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic what came before page). Narrator says: "It was at that time that amoral tinkerer Ron Alexander met excitable technophile Jillian Holtzmann, and the two joined forces to build their own interdimensional gateway - for science! (And profit.)." ***Issue #3 ****Alluded to on What Came Before page.What Came Before (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Line reads: "When amoral tinkerer Ron Alexander met otherdimensional technophile Jillian Holtzmann, a partnership was born to create an interdimensional portal that they could use freely and without the supervision of Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz of the Prime Ghostbusters." ***Issue #4 ****Alluded to on What Came Before page.What Came Before Page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic What Came Before Page). Line reads: "Two mad scientists--Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann-- managed to recreate the Ghostbusters' transdimensional portal... to disastrous effect." ****Alluded to on page 3 by Peter.Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "Well, she helped build something that almost killed me." ***Issue #6 ***Issue #8 ****Alluded to on page 16 by Jillian Holtzmann.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.16). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Hey, Stantzy... my experimental portal went on the fritz because it crossed wires with something you were doing." References Gallery RemoteAccessTeleportationUnit02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemoteAccessTeleportationUnit03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemoteAccessTeleportationUnit04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemoteAccessTeleportationUnit05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 ChevyChaseIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemoteAccessTeleportationUnit06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment